Terlambat Berganti Menjadi Kesempatan Baru
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Yay! HisaxHitsu lagi  Oh, ya. Ini ceritanya Hisagi dan Hitsugaya itu punya kebiasaan yang sama, apa ya?  mari baca, nanti pasti tahu sendiri. thanks for read, and Happy Reading, Minna!  Arigato.. XXD


Hyaaaa~ Kiro lagi, Kiro lagi. Kiro makin lama suka Hisagi-kun~ hihihi *nyengir kuda*

Terimakasih atas perhatian senpai-senpai, rekan-rekan Kiro sekalian. Syukur, sekarang Kiro bisa buat fic yang abal-abal ini, sebenarnya Kiro ingin buat YAOI, nggak tahu kelanjutan ini cerita.

Sebenarnya Kiro itu paling Nggak bisa namanya nentuin JUDUL CERITA!

Haduh, jadi kalau jelek dan nggak connect sama ceritanya, gomenasai.

Happy reading, Minna!

**Terlambat Berganti Menjadi Kesempatan Baru**

**Pairing :HisagixHitsugaya & HisagixHinamori & HitsuxHina**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Milik : HitsuKiro16**

**Warning : Abal-abal, Shonen-Ai, YAOI, AU (Alternative Universal)**

**Chapter 1**

_Kucoba mendekatinya, namun saat aku ingin keluar dari persembunyianku dan menyeka air matanya, seorang cowok berambut silver datang dan sudah terlebih dahulu menyeka air yang membasahi matanya, tiba tiba cowok itu memeluknya dan berkata kata kata yang membuatku tersambar petir, cewek itu tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukannya, dan mereka berciuman. Aku terlambat._

...

_**Hisagi POV**_

Saat itu aku sedang murung. Tak berniat untuk melakukan apapun. Aku merasa hampa sejak orang yang kusayangi berpacaran dengan orang lain. Ya, Hinamori Momo. Dia adalah wanita sederhana yang menurutku adalah wanita yang kuat, hebat, dan menakjubkan.

Dadaku perih, sangat sakit saat memoriam itu membesit dipikiranku. Rasa kehilangan melanda, seluruh pikiran-pikiranku tentang Hinamori seketika langsung hancur ketika ku mengingat muka dari kekasih baru Hinamori, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hisagi Shuuhei. Mungkinkah bagi orang lain aku terlihat garang dan sadis karena perawakan tubuhku dan penampilanku yang bisa dibilang seperti penjahat. Tato 69 dipipi kiriku, 3 garis luka bekas sayatan kelopak mata kananku, dan beberapa garis-garis tato kecil di lengan, hidung, dan leher jenjangku.

Nasibku benar-benar sial, sangat sial! Aku terlambat, terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Rivalku sudah mendahuluiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia menyaingiku. Tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil itu, membuatku meremehkannya. Orang yang aku cintai, Hinamori Momo, telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Argh! Sudahlah.. tidur saja.." aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku, menghempaskan tubuhku dengan keras. Sayu-sayu iris abu-abuku mulai memburam, lalu tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

_**End of Hisagi POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

Hisagi tertidur lemas disitu. Raut mukanya saat tertidur benar-benar terlihat sedih dan tampang muramnya itu bisa mengira orang berpikir kalau dia sakit.

"Hisagi.. Hisagi..?" terdengar teriakan pelan dari depan rumahnya. Tetapi Hisagi tak merespon, dia masih tertidur pulas dirumahnya. Sekali lagi orang itu memanggil-manggil pemilik kediaman, namun tak ada respon kembali. Orang itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya. Dia cari kontak pemilik rumah itu, lalu menelponnya.

_kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
>hana moe yuku<em>

_seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi  
>kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikari ga<em>

_hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru  
>mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?<em>

_setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI  
><em>

suara _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Sang pemilik HP itu mulai terganggu dengan adanya bunyi yang mengganggu acara tidurnya ini, jarang-jarang dia tidur karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia ambil Hpnya itu lalu mengangkat dan menempelkannya di telinganya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dilihatnya layar Hpnya bertuliskan nama sahabatnya, 'Kira izuru'.

"Halo? Dengan Shuuhei Hisagi, Ada apa, Kira?" tanya Hisagi masih dengan muka ngantuk.

"Ada apa bagaimana? Bangun dan cepat mandi sana! Sudah ada acara pula masih bisa bilang ada apa! Cepat!" perkataan Kira sukses membuat Hisagi membelalakkan matanya, lalu memutus pembicaraan dan berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya.

Dari luar terdengar suara kedebag kedebug dari dalam rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian Hisagi sudah keluar dengan gagahnya. Kemeja abu-abu dengan dasi hitamnya, _Tuxedo _yang dia pakai membuatnya tampan dan gagah. Kira menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hisagi.. tampan.. tapi.. celanamu mana! _Boxer_an doang! Gila ya! Emangnya Kamu mau dipermalukan didepan kawan-kawanmu sendiri, hah!" Hisagi respek menoleh ke bawah dan segera berlari sambil menahan malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hisagi telah lengkap, rapi, dan siap untuk berangkat. Dia menaiki motor Ninja Abu-abunya, sedangkan Kira menaiki Ninja kuning pisangnya sendiri.

...

..

.

"Argh! Sial! Aku lupa.. pesta untuk apa sih ini?" tanya Hisagi agak bingung sambil memasuki gedung beriringan dengan Kira. Kira mendengus kesal dengan sikap pelupa sahabatnya.

"Aduh, bisa-bisa aku cepat tua dengan sikap mu ini.. ini merayakan kemenangan kita sebagai Tim Basket, Bodoh!" Hisagi hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oi, Hisagi." Hisagi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Detik berikutnya dia benar-benar kaget.

"Hisagi-san. Kira-san. Datang juga, ya?" cewek itu bertanya dengan lembut. Perawakannya cukup mungil, namun dia lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya. Gaunnya berwarna Coklat dengan rambut yang digerai, sepatu hak tinggi yang mempermanis dirinya.

"Tentu, Hinamori. Mereka ini kan pemain tim basket terhebat di SMA kita! Ketuanya justru Hisagi Shuuhei ini!" cowok mungil itu menatap kekasihnya. _Emerald _dan_ Hazel _saling bertemu_._ Rasa sakit membesit dada Hisagi.

"Er.. anu.. Toushiro, Hinamori. Kami pergi duluan. Ada urusa—"

"Hei, hei, mari kita berjalan bersama saja. Bukankah tujuan kita sama?" perkataan Kira dipotong oleh Hinamori. Hisagi semakin terlihat panik, hatinya, pikirannya, tetapi dari luar dia tetap terlihat tenang. Kira tahu, bahwa Hisagi mencintai Hinamori, Kira pun begitu, dulu, tapi dengan mudah merelakannya.

"Ta.. ta—"

"Tak apa, Kira. Mari, kami berada dibelakang kalian." Perkataan Kira kembali dipotong oleh Hisagi. Insiden kecil ini biarkan berlalu dengan mudahnya.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Hisagi masih memandangi wanita didepannya. Wanita yang sudah tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihnya.

Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori terpaut 1 tahun saja dengan Hisagi dan Kira. Hitsugaya sudah biasa memanggil Hisagi dan Kira dengan namanya saja, tanpa embel-embel –san atau yang lainnya. Karena mereka dulu adalah sahabat, namun sekarang hanya teman saja.

"Toushiro, Hinamori. Kami mau begabung dengan teman-teman lain. Maaf tidak bisa menemani, sumimasen." Kira menunduk hormat pada Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Ayo, Hisagi." Kira langsung menyeret Hisagi. Hisagi menunduk-nundukkan badannya kehadapan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya pula.

"Hisagi-san itu baik sekali ya." Perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Dia adalah.. orang yang terhebat yang pernah ada." Hinamori bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya, namun segera dia melupakan hal itu.

"Oi, Hisagi. Kau tak apa, kan?" tanya sahabatnya ini khawatir. Hisagi menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka cocok, ya." Senyuman Hisagi itu penuh beban. Penuh dengan paksaan. Senyum paksaan itu benar-benar menyakitkan hati. Senyuman menahan semua amarah, emosi, dan sakit hatinya. Kira mendesah pelan. Kasihan sekali sahabat nya ini. bebannya berat, setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, Hisagi menjadi _self injury._ Suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Entah bagaimana bisa begitu, hanya Kira dan Hisagi yang tahu.

Pelan-pelan Kira mulai mengingat serpihan-serpihan memori masa lalu, saat Dia dan Hisagi hendak mengejar perkelahian orang tua Hisagi yang bertengkar itu.

...

..

.

_**Flashback..**_

"_Kira! Dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku?" tanya Hisagi, anak berumur 7 tahun itu pada sahabat kecilnya, Kira._

"_Ayo! Sepertinya mereka bertengkar di danau didalam hutan itu!" Hisagi dan Kira segera berlari menuju tujuannya, danau._

_Sesampainya disana, kedua anak itu mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Dilihatnya kedua orang tua nya bertengkar. Hisagi takut, hatinya gusar, emosi yang meluap-luap, ingin segera menghetikan perkelahian mereka._

"_Kau tak tahu! Hisagi berjuang untuk hidup! Kita harus melindunginya dari Bos mu itu! Aku tidak mau Hisagi dibunuh oleh Bos mu gara-gara hutang-hutang kita padanya!" perempuan itu terus menerus memukuli suaminya._

"_Bagaimana lagi! Aku juga akan terus menjaga Hisagi, tapi suruhan Bosku sudah mengejar-ngejar dan akan membunuh kita, aku yang bersalah. Aku akan menyerahkan diri.. Juushiro juga sama sepertiku, tapi dia sudah dibunuh beberapa minggu yang lalu karena menyelamatkan anaknya.. Dasar.. tapi.. aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Juushiro.. Dia laki-laki paling tangguh.. aku benar-benar bodoh tak bisa menjaga kalian berdua... maaf.. aku benar-benar bersalah..." lelaki gagah itu terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya._

"_Tidak! Jangan! Aku tak mau kehilangan mu maupun Hisagi!" perempuan itu kembali berteriak-teriak sambil memukuli suaminya. _

_Tiba-tiba. JLEB. JLEB._

_Beberapa sosok orang berbaju hitam itu menusuk-nusuk kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu. Wanita yang seketika langsung bersimbah darah itu, terjatuh ketanah dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Dia pegang dadanya yang tertusuk pisau. Begitupula dengan lelaki disebelahnya, dia dekap istrinya dalam pelukan._

"_Gomenasai.. aku tak bisa melindungimu maupun Hisagi.. ukh.."dekapan itu makin erat._

"_Kaa-san.. Tou-san!" teriak Hisagi disambut kagetnya kedua orang tua Hisagi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, walau tak bisa bergerak, ayah Hisagi berteriak._

"_Hisagi! Cepat pergi! Cepat!" Hisagi menggeleng. Kawanan Hitam itu mulai menuju kearah Hisagi. Namun Hisagi tetap diam dalam tangis. Kira berusaha menarik-narik Hisagi, namun Hisagi tetap diam._

"_Hisagi! Larilah! Ukh.. demi Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Cepa—" JLEB. Sebilah pisau kembali menusuk wanita itu. Hisagi semakin shock. Matanya terus memperhatikan pisau yang menancap ditubuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya itu._

"_Hisagi! Ayo!" Kira menarik kencang Hisagi lalu membawanya lari dalam gandengannya. Tatapn Hisagi masih menatap iris ibunya. Lalu menatap ayahnya yang ditendang-tendangi itu. Pupil Hisagi mengecil. Pandangan tajam dan shock yang berlebih._

_Setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran kawanan hitam itu, mereka segera melapor ke kantor polisi. Beberapa hari kemudian kawanan Hitam serta Bos alias pimpinan itu ditangkap lalu dimasukkan penjara._

_Semenjak insiden itu. Hisagi menjadi self injury. Suka melukai diri sendiri. Dengan pisau dia sayat tangannya. Saat bulir-bulir merah itu menetes, Hisagi meringis sakit. Namun dia mengingat hal yang terjadi pada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya itu. Banyak luka ditubuhnya. Dan itu hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Kira. Kirapun tak bisa menentangnya. Dia takut, tatapan Hisagi yang kosong itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tajam dan penuh amarah._

_..._

_.._

_._

_**End of flashback..**_

Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang.. sampai kita berumur 19 tahun. Haha.. aku serasa sudah tua.. Rasanya sudah lama~sekali.." Kira tertawa kecil karena perkataannya. Hisagi hanya tersenyum. Melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

...

..

.

Pesta dengan cepat berlangsung, namun dengan cepat selesai. Hisagi pulang dengan rupa uring-uringan, malas-malasan, dia mabuk.

"Hisagi. Aku antarkan pulang saja. Kau tak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, kan?" Kira menawarkan. Hisagi hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menaiki motornya.

"Tenang. Kira. Aku tak terlalu mabuk, kok." Kira mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku menginap dirumahmu, ya. Hisagi." Usulan Kira diterima Hisagi. Mereka pulang dengan hati-hati.

Akhirnya sampai rumah dengan selamat. Hisagi langsung tergeletak disofanya. Kira menutup pintu rumah Hisagi lalu mengangkat Hisagi sampai kekamarnya dengan penuh perjuangan.

...

..

.

Saat itu pukul 3 pagi. Hisagi sudah terbangun. Kepalanya sedikit pening akibat minum sake. Ini menjadi kebiasaannya. Dia berjalan menuju ke dapur nya. Diambilnya pisau lipat yang sering digunakannya untuk menyayat alias menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ritual yang tak mungkin dilewatkan baginya.

Secara perlahan dia menggoreskan pisau lipat pada tangannya yang cukup kekar sebenarnya. Darah bercucuran dari bekas sayatan itu. Dia hanya melihat sambil terus terdiam. Sedikit terkadang dia merintih kesakitan. Tapi itu tak menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

Sekarang dia menggores kakinya. Dengan keras dan tekanan yang cukup besar dia melukai kakinya sendiri. Kembali bulir-bulir _sarclet_ berjatuhan menetes ke tanah. Pandangan Hisagi kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tak ada yang tahu.

Saat dia ingin menggores bagian lain dari tubuhnya, seseorang datang dan menghentikan perbuatan Hisagi.

"Hentikan itu, Hisagi." Hisagi menoleh. Mendapati sahabatnya berbuat hal-hal berbahaya, dia pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Kira menggenggam tangan Hisagi. Dia enyahkan pisau lipat dari genggaman Hisagi. Hisagi hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak bisa melawan Kira yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Maaf.. tapi aku tak tahan juga dengan apa yang kau lakukan.. Hisagi.. Hisagi? Hisa— gi!"

Kira berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang dilakukan Hisagi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ternyata tangan yang dia sayat berada didekat pergelangan tangan. Letak pembuluh yang terdekat dengan permukaan kulit manusia. Darahnya terus mengucur tanpa henti. Kira segera membawa Hisagi ke tempat yang harus dituju nya sekarang, rumah sakit.

TBC

Hisagi : Hah.. Kiro.. Kiro... cerita yang lain belum selesai, kan! Kenapa udah buat cerita baru lagi! Haduh.. haduh..

Kiro : Habis.. Kiro suka sama Hisagi.. lagipula banyak ide-ide muncul dikepala Kiro. Walau mungkin bagi para readers ini cerita abal-abal.

Hisagi : Hei. Kenapa kebanyakan cerita itu selalu ada rumah sakitnya, ya?

Kiro : Entah.. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Hisagi : Dan kenapa.. Harus aku yang kesiksa terus! Hah.. *menghela napas berat*

Kiro : Sudahlah.. Hisagi.. aku bantu supaya Toushiro bisa takluk padamu. *nyengir evil*

Hisagi : Eh, Toushiro? Kok bisa Toushiro, sih? Kan Hinamori?

Kiro : Yah.. pokoknya nanti kau tahu sendiri, nanti.

Hitsugaya : Author gila. Ngapain gue disangkut-sangkutin sama Hisagi. Enak aja! Gue udah punya Hinamori. Nggak ada yang lain. Lagipula jalan ceritanya begitu, kan? *Sok ganas, pake Elo-Gue Elo-Gue segala*

Kiro : Kiro berkuasa atas fic ini! semua atas kemauan Author dan Readers!

Untuk para Readers sekalian. REVIEW ya. Kalau ada yang mau usul kelanjutan ceritanya, silahkan masukkan usul Readers pada review. Akan Kiro tanggapi.

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

Tunggu chapter 2, ya!


End file.
